


Magic Sparkling Water

by lixiesunkisses



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chansung - Freeform, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Mermaid Jisung, best friends chansung, i wrote this at 3am, idk if y'all have seen that but it's a good show, idk this was a thought that came to mind, idk what to really tag this fic as, jisung pretends he doesn't know he likes chan, jisung turns into a mermaid, lowkey inspired by h2o: just add water, magic sparkling water that's what i'm going to call this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixiesunkisses/pseuds/lixiesunkisses
Summary: “If your a mermaid does that make me Prince Eric?”And Jisung honestly doesn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t for his best friend, boyfriend? to compare himself to a Disney prince but he humors him nonetheless.“Hmm, no Eric was cuter.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Magic Sparkling Water

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the fic that literally woke me out of my sleep at 3am :)

The moon is so alluring, particularly a full moon, or Jisung’s always thought so anyway. There’s just something supernatural about how it looks, the manner it lights up the dark sky but doesn’t provide the same burn in your eyes as the sun when you look at it, and his favorite, how it reflects off of the water. This brings Jisung to his current predicament; magical moon water.

earlier today day his best friend chan, who he was visiting for the summer, spontaneously decided that he wanted to show Jisung Mako Island an island of which Jisung has been informed by various locals that it looks kinda creepy at night and the fact it has sharks surrounding its waters doesn’t exactly incline Jisung towards Chan’s decision. 

But this island was a part of Chan’s hometown, something chan loved more than anything, and the way his eyes shone when he was explaining all the rocks and plants that inhabit the island jisung didn’t even think twice before agreeing to go. 

But when their boat engine died, they had to spend the rest of the afternoon rowing to shore, only to find out that neither of them had phone reception, so calling someone to come rescue them was out of the question. Chan kept apologizing to Jisung, and for a spilt second he thought about complaining because it was hot and there were plants and bugs everywhere, but one look at chan and he decided against it, why kick someone whos already down? Especially when that someone was his best friend.

Chan eventually figured their best bet was to walk around the island in hopes to get service and if that fails then to make camp on their boat until someone noticed they’ve been gone for too long and came for them.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, except in the midst of walking Jisung trips over a rock and is sent down a precarious slippery slope into a cave with a small shoal and a pool of water. It was nothing special just regular water in a hole, but for some reason, Jisung couldn’t help but be drawn to it.

He shuffles closer and upon further inspection, he thinks the water looks even brighter and bluer the closer he gets, he doesn’t think he’s seen such beautiful water, and he’s been to Antigua! Just as he’s about to touch it Chan calls his name bringing out of his trance-like state and walks back towards the way he fell in, Chan had fashioned a makeshift rope out of a thick vine. Jisung felt relieved he was going to leave the cave but also disappointed for a reason he can’t quite place. He shrugs off the feeling and starts to climb the vine but not without glancing at the pool one last time.

— 

it’s nighttime and no one comes to get them yet, so they make camp or just huddle together inside their boat as comfortably as they can. 

it’s somewhat nice Jisung thinks, his back is pressed against chan’s chest and the older is draping himself completely around Jisung clutching onto his waist like he’s his lifeline. He’s not complaining, Jisung would never. Free cuddles are the best especially when they’re from your super toned and attractive best friend. it’s not the first time they’ve done something like this, cuddle that is, but for some reason, tonight Jisung can’t sleep. something more up Chan’s alley, usually when the two cuddles Jisung is the first to knock out while chan plays with his hair but tonight is different, tonight Jisung can’t find that familiar warmth and comfort in chan’s embrace like he usually does and it’s putting him on edge.

He wonders if he’s overthinking things like usual, but then he feels it. That pull from earlier but it’s a lot stronger now. Jisung doesn’t even have time to wonder what it is he’s feeling before he’s gently prying off Chan’s arms and taking off his jacket and putting it over the older male's form to substitute his body’s warmth, and then he just sprints away through the night.

He has no idea where he’s going but all the clumsiness from earlier has vanished like he now knows where every branch and hole is on this island. 

His senses are in overdrive and it’s a little overwhelming and can’t place why he’s feeling this way, but when he’s faced with that same hole he fell into earlier today he knows it has something to do with that pool of water.

So he ties the thickest vine he can find around what he deems a sturdy rock and slides down the hole.

It’s dark at first and he thinks he’s gotten the caves mixed up, but as he steps closer, grabbing along the cave wall as he tries to feel his way through the dark the pool of water that he could barely see before started to glow and bubble as he gets closer to it.

Once he’s on the edge of the sand he can faintly make out the reflection of the moon. He looks up, and sure enough, there’s a hole in the cave, or maybe it’s a volcano or used to be. The moon is right in the center lined up perfectly with the hole above him. 

He looks back down at what he assumes is the underwater magical sparkling water supply that various companies use to keep their customers wanting more because there’s no way that regular water sparkles like that.

He’s beginning to second guess his decision in coming here and started thinking about how the vine to get out is only a few feet away. 

To get away, well that’s what his brain wants but his body is still facing towards the water. It is alluring and Jisung wonders for a second what it’d be like to swim in it. 

Without another thought, he jumps in.

It’s pretty shallow but not enough to where you’d hurt yourself if you canon-balled like in the public pool you’d visit during summer break. the waters still sparkling around him, and he can’t tell if he’s just seeing things now because he swears that sparkles are floating up towards the moon.

Jisung just floats there, basking in the moonlight, and eventually, the moon passes over the volcano's crater and the sparkles are gone just as quickly as they came leaving Jisung with plain dark water. he sits there for a little while longer trying to decipher what just happened but ultimately comes up short. but what he does know is that he’s cold and needs to be hugged by Chan again.

He climbs out of the water and out of the cave the feeling of disappointment from earlier is no longer there and he chucks that up to his curiosity being somewhat sated. 

—

There are lights everywhere when he makes it back to their makeshift camp and he’s quickly embraced by Chan who then pulls away and wraps him in a blanket when he feels Jisung shivering. 

“Where were you? help came hours ago and we couldn’t find you anywhere,” the worry in Chan’s voice is laced so thick Jisung feels it physically roll onto him and shroud his body with guilt.

But the sun catches in his eyes and he realizes that it’s daytime again, he couldn’t have been in the cave for more than thirty minutes at the most, but now it’s morning? he didn’t think he strayed for _that_ long. he shakes off the weird feeling and shoots chan an embarrassed smile.

“I thought I could swim back and get help but it’s longer than it looks,” he shivers again, “and colder.”

The exasperated look Chan gives him is one he’s familiar with, so he can tell that Chan’s not upset and just glad that’s he’s safe which if that information does something to Jisung's heart then no it doesn’t.

“Well let’s get home so you can take a hot shower, don’t want you getting sick.”

The small smile Chan shoots him goes straight to his knees and he’s glad Chan’s still holding him because he surely would’ve fallen from the impact. His best friend needs to display a warning before he does stuff like that, like doesn’t he know what his dimples are illegal. 

The next moments go by in a blur, Chan and he are ushered onto another boat, he’s sitting in front of Chan and as soon as he gets situated Chan is back to holding him, an arm pulling him back to his chest while his other hand starts playing with the strands of Jisung's hair, Jisung's feels his eyes start to droop and finally he sleeps.

—

He’s shaken awake from a dreamless sleep, his eyes half-lidded and trailing up his perpetrator’s arm until he’s met with a messy black haired and lopsided sided smiling Chan. He ignores the way his heart jumps at the sight and gets up with a grunt. Stretching his back until he hears his bones pop with satisfaction, then promptly closes his eyes and lays back down.

He hears Chan snort in amusement before he’s suddenly flying. 

Well not really but it feels that way when Chan picks him up so suddenly, next thing he knows he’s being placed on the guest bathroom’s counter.

“Wake yourself up and take a shower, I’m going to make breakfast, okay?” Chan’s tone is gentle and Jisung thinks he could fall asleep again but the coldness from morning air mixed with tiles on the countertop has different plans for him.

He makes a sound of affirmation so chan knows that he was listening and slides off the counter when chan walks out the door, pressing the lock on his way out.

—

Jisung turns the shower on a warm setting and waits for it to heat up while sluggishly he rids himself of his clothes. 

He sticks his bare arm under the water and when he deems it warm enough, he jumps in the shower.

It’s not even ten seconds later when he feels it.

Jisung’s falling, it takes all of two seconds before he realizes that it’s not just a sensation but something he’s doing before he’s trying to grasp at things to keep himself balanced, but ultimately goes crashing down in the tub part of the shower with a scream.

He pries open his eyes, which squeezed themselves shut when he fell, and he’s met with an unbelievable sight.

He has a fucking tail.

He doesn’t even have time to process _that_ before he hears chan’s worried voice come through the door.

“Sungie, are you okay? did you fall? are you hurt?” Chan tries to twist the doorknob open and Jisung panics.

“No! I mean yes, I’m okay. I did fall but I caught myself, please don’t come in,” he hopes he didn’t sound too desperate because that’ll make Chan even more concerned.

After some more assurances, Chan reluctantly leaves, and jisungs focus immediately goes back to his...tail.

It’s smooth to the touch and the red scales reflect against the light so much like glass that Jisung's afraid to touch them. in other words, it’s beautiful, but there’s just one question plaguing his mind;

Why the fuck does he have a tail?

His first thought is the cave/volcano from last night but that’s stupid and there’s no way the water gave him a fucking mermaid tail. but then again he also now possesses a mermaid tail so mayhaps magic water isn’t too far off.

He needs to do research but he doesn’t even know how he’ll get out of the bathroom, let alone the bathtub. taking a deep breath he figures the first step is to probably turn off the water, and he’ll work from there.

—

An hour and a half later Jisung is finally free and dry from the tub, from which he made a discovery. when he’s wet, he gets a tail, and when he’s dry, legs. which is honestly so reliving because he wasn’t sure how he’d explain to Chan that he was now part fish and didn’t want to even try to come up with a story for that one.

But if Chan was curious about why he took so long in the bathroom when you usually couldn’t get him to spend more than five minutes in one, if the glances he kept shooting Jisung during breakfast were anything to go by then he didn’t say anything.

—

After breakfast he told Chan that he wanted to work a little on a summer assignment that he was extremely behind on, which caused Chan to look at him suspiciously, which is deserved because Jisung is either the type to get things like this out of the way at the beginning of summer or not at all, but once again he didn’t question Jisung just nodded, going back to his bedroom to work on some of his summer assignments.

As soon as Chan's bedroom door closed Jisung was practically tripping over himself to get to his own. shutting and locking the door as he threw himself onto his bed, scrambling for his laptop which was on the bedside table.

His leg bobbed up and down impatiently as the computer started up, he doesn’t think he’s ever typed his password in so fast or aggressively in his life. he opens up the browser and gets comfortable, this will probably take a while.

—

Hours pass and his browser is filled with all sorts of tabs on lore about mermaids and the mystery that is Mako Island. 

He came up short on information about Mako, or at least short on information on whether or not it turns people into mermaids on a full moon but he supposes beggars can’t be choosers.

He's just about to start his fourth documentary when there’s a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he says eyes not leaving his computer screen for a second.

Chan peaks his head through the door, before coming all the way in and situating himself on Jisung's bed.

Chan picks up a piece of paper that was off to the side of the bed, it’s a badly drawn mermaid that looks nothing like what Disney tried to tell you they looked like, but it’s something.

“So your assignment was about mermaids?” 

Chan’s words make Jisung's head snap upward because for a spilt second he forgot had spare notebooks and loose sheets of paper scattered all over the bed. 

He gives a dry laugh, “Yeah, it’s for my creative writing class. we’re supposed to pick a mythological creature and research it. I picked mermaids.”

“Are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you?” 

He hesitates, “yes”

Chan’s always been real good at spotting when Jisung feels uncomfortable like now. his legs feel restless like there are bees in them so Jisung begins bouncing up and down again. it’s a habit that he picked up from his mom, she used to do it when she got nervous, and eventually, Jisung started doing it too.

It was a tick that he doesn’t even have to wonder if Chan noticed because the older male places his hand on Jisung's knee and now there another reason why bees are swarming not just in his legs but also his stomach too.

Chan’s always had this effect on him, and Jisung can’t tell if it’s just because his best friend is attractive or if he’s attracted to him. 

Jisung must’ve been staring for too long because suddenly Chan’s right in his personal space, hand stroking Jisung's cheek to calm him down, which usually works but this time since Chan’s face is millimeters away from his with his eyes boring into Jisung's like they’ll tell him everything’s on his mind, it’s making him more nervous but differently, and it's taking every fiber in Jisung's being to not give him the slightest peck even if it’s just on the nose before chan’s pulling away again with a sigh.

Yeah, definitely attracted _to_ him.

“Well, do you wanna go to the beach to y'know get out of the house a bit? I know this one pretty secluded spot.”

Jisung wants to say yes, to spend more time with Chan since that’s what he came to Australia to do. They hadn’t seen each other in so long since the older moved back home and he would love nothing more than to go to the beach and potentially see Chan with his shirt off or mayhaps in his surfing gear but this tail, isn’t exactly something he can hide that easily, so he has no idea why he says yes.

—

Why did he agree to come here again? Jisung is   
literally melting.

He's completely overdressed if the stare Chan gave him when he walked out of the bedroom was to anything to go by, but he already knew that. 

He’s wearing two shirts, one long-sleeved under a shorter graphic tee, sweatpants that are on the more fitting side, he borrowed from a confused Chan, because he couldn’t find a pair of his own jeans that didn’t have rips in them, and his black doc martens which laces were tied all the way up.

But how he was dressed doesn’t matter what matters is that it’s very hot and he’s wearing predominately black clothing. 

“Jisung!” he whips his head in Chan’s direction, he’s in the water that traitor. Jisung bets it would feel so good on his probably sunburning skin.

Chan waddles out of the water and jogs to Jisung's side, the sight of the man is truly breathtaking but all Jisung can focus on is all of the water dripping off from the boy's skin and hair.

“Are you going to get in the water today?” he asks with a pout. 

“I, uh, maybe?” it comes out more like a question, even though Jisung knows the answer. he really needs to work on saying no to Chan.

Chan hums at Jisung's answer, and Jisung suddenly feels like he’s flying for the second time that day and he’s about to laugh until he remembers that Chan is _wet_

“C-Chan put me down!” he squirms.

“Come on Sungie it’s just a little water,” and with that, he tosses Jisung into the ocean.

—

Transforming isn’t painful or as frightening as it was the first time Jisung did it, probably because he was expecting it already. 

As his legs change into a shimmering red tail, Jisung takes the time to play with it a bit now that he has room to do so.

He starts by swaying side to side before swimming in circles altogether, and then he remembers that Chan is up there probably thinking Jisung drowned or something. 

This is it because there’s no way he can hide this, and if he’s honest Chan is probably the only person he’d trust with this secret, so reluctantly he swims up above the water.

—

“So, Sungie, you’re a mermaid? uh, merman?” 

Jisung's tail slaps against the water behind him almost as it has a mind of its own and wanted to answer Chan itself, “...Yes.”

Jisung blushes, for some reason feeling shy like he wants to hideaway. He wonders if Chan thinks his tail is ugly.

But of course, he wouldn’t because he’s Chan. Jisung's best friend since he was born, the boy who probably loved the water and everything in it more than Jisung ever could, despite his recent development. The boy who was staring at him like he was something ethereal and amazing. 

“Can I touch your tail?” Chan asks shyly.

“Uh yeah just be careful the scales look sharp.”

Jisung finds out that it’s oddly intimate for someone to touch your tail, and feels himself blush at the contact. it’s a new sensation that he’s not sure compares to a leg on a thigh, he’s more hyperaware of Chan’s hand.

He can feel the warmth seeping from Chan's fingers to his scales and it’s strangely comforting, and a hundred times more soothing than when the older runs his fingers through Jisung's hair.

Not wanting to fall asleep, Jisung looks up and tries to focus on anything that isn’t Chan, which is kind of hard to do when said male is right there in his personal space again.

..Right his face right there.

Mustering up some courage Jisung finally presses a small peck to the side of Chan’s lips, he chucks it up to his waning impulsive control and almost immediately regrets it when he feels Chan’s hand still against his tail.

He screws his eyes shut wondering if he just crossed a line, but those familiar hands are back on his cheeks and then an unfamiliar press against his lips that couldn’t have lasted more than a second.

regardless Jisung keeps his eyes closed because he’s afraid of what he’ll see, but for what he can’t see he can feel.

Chan’s thumbs stroking his cheeks, the now continued press of Chan’s lips against every slope of his face, and the puffs of air that come out of Chan’s mouth that fan across his face as he whispers how beautiful Jisung is against his skin.

It’s a little too much and it leaves Jisung breathless because all his mind is full of Chan, Chan, Chan.

Not his tail or that fact that anyone could stumble across the area accidentally and see them like this. just Chan, his best friend.

His best friend who’s kissing him, him the Han Jisung, the mermaid. but eventually, all good things have to come to an end and Chan presses one last kiss to his forehead. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that but he’s not trying to keep the time or overthink this moment, because it's perfect the way it is.

—

“If your a mermaid does that make me Prince Eric?”

And Jisung honestly doesn’t know what he was expecting but it wasn’t for his best friend, boyfriend? to compare himself to a Disney prince but he humors him nonetheless.

“Hmm, no Eric was cuter.”

And if Jisung was thrown back into the water well nobody had to know.


End file.
